Please refer to FIG. 1 for the prior-art design disclosed in R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 265537, comprising a cylindrical body 20 disposed at the bottom of a sole, the cylindrical body 20 having a massage pillar 10 rotationally coupled to the cylindrical body 20 for vertically adjusting its height in order to adjust the magnitude and evenness of the pressure in contact with the acupunctural points on the sole of the foot.
Please refer to FIG. 2 for the structure of the prior-art sole-massaging shoes disclosed in R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 271550, comprising an insole 30 with a wooden surface made according to the geometric curvature of the sole of a human body; a meshed sole 40 disposed on the surface of the wooden insole 30; a plurality of spherical protrusions disposed on the wooden insole 30 and passing through the meshed sole 40 to provide a massage to the wearer's sole during walking.
Please refer to FIG. 3 for the massaging sole disclosed in R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 307791, comprising a sole 60, a plurality of holes on the surface for letting the massage protrusions 50 pass through, and a filling stuffed inside massage protrusion 50 for support, where the filling could be made of a magnetic or far infrared material, wherein the far infrared material is built-in and the action surface is isolated by the massage protrusions. As a result, this blocks the far infrared and theoretically provides a reduced effect.
Please refer to FIG. 4 for the massaging sole disclosed in the R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 510219, comprising a thin plate with a plurality of holes; a fixture disposed under the thin plate; and a fixed massage member passing through the holes.
As shown in the related massaging sole design of the prior art, the massage protrusions constitute a hard structure, and the binding force of the shoe has to be the same as regular shoes to allow the foot to wear the shoe with a binding force.
Further, the hard massage protrusions will produce a depression on the tissue of the sole after a long time wearing of such shoes.
Therefore, the present invention provides a floating massage protrusion. The arrangement of a plurality of the floating massage protrusions forms a soft touching pad with even pressure, similar to walking on a soft sponge surface, and gives a very soft and smooth feeling. Currently, enhancement for comparable new shoes generally uses air cushions as buffers. The air-cushioned shoes are used as jogging shoes or sport shoes, and not only provide a better bouncing effect to the human body, but also offer more comfortable wear for walking. The shoes include a binding force suited to the variation of elasticity of the pad of the air-cushion shoes. Therefore, when we lift up our leg and foot, the binding force of the shoe forms an appropriate binding force to wrap the sole by the reaction of the elasticity of the pad of the air-cushion shoes so that the sole and instep will not be bounded too tightly, but will provide a very comfortable wear instead. The present invention will accomplish the same comfortable effect when it is applied to shoes. Furthermore, since the massage protrusion is floating, the massage protrusion will be in contact with the wearer's skin surface before the massage actually takes place, and the sensation of such contact will be sent to the central nervous system. The central nervous system will inform the acupunctural points of where the massage will be given, and the wearer will be psychologically prepared to take the massage. Such psychological preparation will affect the pain of the massage. When the massage stops, it will provide a caressing effect to the skin surface at the acupunctural points, which can psychologically comfort the wearer.
Since the massage protrusion is in the floating state, the user receiving the massage will receive the massage from different angles achieved by simulating the rubbing movements.
Of course, if the present invention is applied to the cushion of a chair, it also can accomplish the aforementioned psychological massaging and caressing effects and the practical functions in the process when a sitter changes his/her sitting position.